


Blush

by AutisticWriter



Series: Stevidot Month 2019 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Agender Character, Blushing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, No Dialogue, Other, Prompt Fic, Stevidot, Stevidot Month 2019, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Steven and Peridot can make each other blush very easily.





	Blush

Steven can make Peridot blush with a smile, one of his adorable grins that make him look like the happiest being in the universe. He smiles and says her name, and happiness builds up inside her gem, her cheeks flushing a darker shade of green. She loves him so much.

 

* * *

 

Peridot can make Steven blush with her habit of invading his personal space, hugging him or holding his hand or burying her face in his shoulder. Being so close to the gem he loves makes his cheeks heat up, and he smiles awkwardly, bright red. He loves her so much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
